fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Strangest (Outer Cosmos)
Summary Mill Gilbert, or The Strangest is the official birth-father of Bill Gilbert. Born in a very wealthy family, Mill was a child prodigy. Smart, a great actor, a born singer, a player, he was everything you could imagine. Until one fated day, when he met Jill. She was perfect. Great posture, beautiful eyes, she was perfect for him. Then... There was fire. As soon as William and Bill Gilbert, the two children of Mill’s, were both ten, Will burned the house down. To the ground, where nothing but smoke was there. Mill had died, but many years later, God ditched Gilbert on mortal plains again. Appearance He takes the appearance of a jester. A goofy hat, likes to laugh, very much a chaotic look. Along with three heads when he's mad enough. Personality Very chaotic. He likes to have fun and can still be a bit manipulative. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Mill Gilbert, The Strangest Origin: Outer Cosmos Gender: Male Age: 65, possibly hundreds of years old Classification: Human, cartoon Date of Birth: July 23, 1803 * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: America Weight: 200 lbs Height: 7'2 Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Peace Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Blue, red, green, etc. Hobbies: Unknown Values: Unknown Martial Status: Dated Status: Alive Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: The Green Berets Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B, possibly 1-B. 1-A with Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Genius Intelligence, Reality Warping, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will, came back from having his head chopped off), Duplication (With Chaomix), Biological Manipulation (With Chaomix), Power Absorption (This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Disease Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (His physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue), Non-Corporeal (With Trance, becomes an idea, more specifically the idea of self-hating), Regeneration (High-Godly; lived through the universe he loved most being erased alongside him, True-Godly over time), Fear Inducement, Plot Manipulation (Can cut the animation short, can make other beings irrelevant, can easily change the story) Acausality (Types 2, 3 and 4), Non-Physical Interaction (Can strangle ghosts, stole from somebody's own dreams and added it into a bag of goodies, hit Mr. Nobody) Pressure Manipulation (Can hit in the pressure points of one's body, immobilizing them), Martial Arts, Resistance to all his offensive powers (Fought a clone of himself and easily survived all the tricks he could pull off), Text Manipulation (Can change up the text of what the story says), Resistance to Precognition, Matter Manipulation (Quantum) and Plot Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Life Manipulation (With Devour), Soul Manipulation, Body Puppetry. With Chaos he gains: Acausality (Type 5), Regeneration (True-Godly), Statistics Amplification, BFR (Passively BFRS with his aura when it touches one) and Death Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet Level (Could easily destroy the entire planet with a single well-hit punch), possibly Hyperverse Level (Can affect up to 600-D beings with his powers). Outerverse Level with Chaos (TBD) Speed: Superhuman (Caught up with a car, even outrunning it) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Lifted a pyramid with one hand) Striking Strength: Planet Class, possibly Hyperverse Class Durability: Outerverse Level (Took hits from HOSTLESS in his nightmare form without harm) Stamina: Very high, but can easily run out Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Supergenius. Outwitted his son in a battle of Chess. Otherwise, Animalistic. Weaknesses: Can let down his guard, easily scared, usually holds back, has a big case of PTSD. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Outer Cosmos Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Toonforce Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Berserkers Category:Disease Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Plot Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Text Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Life Users Category:Soul Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Death Users